


Isak的烦恼

by lii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: Isak有一个烦恼 Chris解决了它





	

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一篇pwp  
> 涉及spanking/强制高潮  
> 注意避雷

Isak睁开眼，看着躺在他面前的Chris，看着他随着呼吸起起伏伏的胸膛，看着他劲瘦的小腹和修长的双腿。他已经醒了很久了——他努力尝试着让自己入眠但脑子里总是乱糟糟的——也许他昨晚只睡了四个小时左右。

他的内心烦躁不堪。

他和Chris在一起已经将近一年了，热恋期的他们恨不得每分每秒都黏在一起，结果就自然是Isak离开了合租的房子，搬入了Chris的家中。在确定了对彼此的心意之后，他们就不曾在乎过别人的目光，用Magnus的话说，只要Chris和Isak在一起，不出三秒就变成了黄片现场。最初Isak对这样的看法只是笑笑，因为这是真的。他们之间的性张力恐怕在第一次见面时就已经掩盖不住了。在高一开学后不久的一次Penetrators的派对上，看着拥抱着Eva，脸上洋溢着幸福笑容的Jonas，Isak灌下一杯又一杯的酒。但事实是他根本不会喝酒，平时只在和朋友小聚时喝些啤酒的乖孩子，又怎么能承受的住这么多杯的朗姆酒呢？当Chris靠近他的时候，他清楚的意识到自己喝醉了：他的意识很清楚，他也很明白自己不应该这样做，但是酒精已经从Isak的大脑手中接管了他的身体。所以他笑着吻上了那个比他大了两个年纪的男生。

而且是一个不好惹的男生。

从他们第一次上床之后，Isak就始终在校园里躲着Chris，出于他对Jonas的负罪感，也出于他对Chris的一种说不清的情愫。他不应该这样做的，那晚只是一个错误，他们的生命中不应该出现这样一次交汇。但是Chris不知从哪弄来了他的联系方式和住址。无论是短信轰炸还是每天邮寄到他家的礼物，一次也没有断过。自然而然，在过了两个月之后，Isak认清了自己的感情。他爱的是Chris，他想要和他在一起。

和他在一起的时候，Isak仿佛是世界上最幸福的人了。平日看似不羁的花花公子其实体贴善良，最重要的是，他对Isak的爱多到要溢出来，让Isak时时刻刻感受着被爱。

但是最近不是这样。

有几个晚上，当Chris将他从学校接回来——高二是课程最多学业最重的一年，也是最能决定他们能够去哪一所大学的一年——疲惫不堪，主要是心灵上的疲惫。他躺在床上，渴望着Chris能早点上床陪他。头几次他在等待Chris的过程中直接睡了过去，所以他也不知道Chris到底是几点才过来睡觉。但是最近这几天：Isak因为忧虑难以入眠，他躺在那里努力的平稳着自己的呼吸，但是他的思绪在以接近光速的速度在脑子里打转。他也不知道几点了，可能是凌晨两点，也可能更晚——Chris终于过来了。Isak也突然意识到，Chris在躲着他。

他不明白，白天的Chris对他依然那样体贴入微，放学去接他回家，但是晚上他却在躲着Isak，将他一个人留在床上。为什么？为什么？为什么？Isak想不通。直到昨天Magnus的一句话点醒了他。难道他已经对Chris失去了吸引力，至少，在性方面？

所以他今天要实施自己的计划。

他轻轻掀开Chris盖在腰上的摊子，俯下身去，将Chris的阴茎从内裤里释放了出来。他看着青年依然沉睡但分量不轻的性器，用自己柔软的舌头在上面舔过。然后他就转移了阵地，他用舌头在他的双球上打转，没过多久它们就已经被他的唾液打湿，然后Isak再一次开始关注他的阴茎，他先是将整个头部含在口中，小心的用牙齿避开它，然后舌尖在上面画着圈，时不时的吮吸一口。即使是在睡梦中的Chris也很快被挑起了性欲，他的性器涨大了一圈，硬硬的顶在Isak的口腔里。Isak吐出龟头，调整了一下呼吸，然后继续小口小口的嘬着爱人的阴茎。然后他深呼吸一口，将他整个阴茎推入了自己紧致的口腔中。Chris曾经夸他的男孩的口活是天下第一的。曾经对性事单纯的男孩在和浪荡多年的花花公子在一起之后，完全的被带坏了。精力充沛的年轻人喜欢尝试各种体位和情趣，而Isak的口活——他是个聪明的男孩子，而Chris是他天赋秉异的练习材料——也以超乎常人的速度进步。他用咽部挤压着Chris的阴茎，他的舌根也轻轻拍打着柱体，舌尖轻轻划过上面的每一跟涨起的青筋。他感受着性器在他口中的跳动，小心的的吞咽着前段流出的前液。

Chris早就醒了。

他一直装作睡着了的样子想要看看他的男孩到底要弄什么小花样。但是当Isak将他整根含入时他装不下去了，他的男孩想要，这是他的错，这次他要让他欲求不满的宝贝得到满足。

Isak突然感受到后脑勺上的压力，是Chris的手，压着他将他的性器含入更深。被发现的Isak蹬大了小鹿一般的双眼，他的嗓子因为紧张收紧了，狠狠的裹住了Chris阴茎的头部。Chris发出一声舒爽的呻吟，然后将Isak拉了起来。

“不乖的小男孩，只是给别人口交自己就硬成这个样子。”他伸手弹了弹Isak已经挺立起的性器。清秀的肉粉色阴茎像他的主人一样可爱，“我的宝贝，今天我要喂饱你才好。”

他的一只手滑下，绕过了Isak渴望抚慰的性器，戳弄着他紧致的入口。他的另一只手从床头上摸到了润滑剂，然后他将Isak整个人抱起来坐在他的腿上。Chris亲吻着他，用舌头与他的舌头交缠着，Isak意乱情迷得红了脸，两人嘴唇分开后扯出一条晶莹的白丝。Chris的吻一下下落在他的脖颈上，他的手指蘸了些润滑剂开始轻轻的探入深处，感受着一层层的嫩肉翻开又合上，像是欢迎一样包裹着他的手指。Chris太熟悉他的身体里，很快他就找到了甬道中那个敏感的突起，同时他的另一只手在Isak的乳头上打着转，在捏起胸膛上那脆弱的红点的同时，他狠狠的扣按着那个敏感的突起。

Isak尖叫着射精了。

Chris没有给他休息的机会，他将身体瘫软的Isak稍稍提起了一点，然后阴茎对准了他因为高潮柔软而放松的后穴让Isak坐了下去。他的双手紧紧的捏着Isak的臀肉，让那白皙而嫩滑的肌肤从他的指缝中挤出，他那样用力的握着Isak，让第二天Isak的腰臀上满是青紫，但这不是他们现在要担心的事情。Chris怒涨而坚硬的性器在Isak的体内肆虐，触电般又麻又痒的感觉从Isak的尾椎骨传到他的天灵盖。

“慢一点...”Chris狂风暴雨般的抽插对刚刚射过一次的Isak太过猛烈。Isak只能用胳膊紧紧环住Chris的脖颈，试图寻找着平衡。

“抱紧了，我的宝贝。”Chris在Isak的耳边吹起着说。曾经有一次他发现Isak的耳朵在性事中非常敏感，他用舌头在他的耳道里轻轻戳刺，模仿着性交的动作。而这只是让Isak的下身骤然收紧，裹的Chris生疼。他并不用力的在Isak的屁股上打了一巴掌。“放松，最近是我没有满足你，我的错，所以我今天要好好补偿你。”

Chris打在他屁股上的巴掌让Isak的脸腾的一下就红了，这种稍稍羞耻又充满色情意味得动作让他的前端又渗出了一些液体。他伸手试图抚慰自己，却被Chris再一次打了一巴掌。“不许碰自己。”他将Isak的双手钳在身后。“你今天就这样射出来。”

Isak疯狂的抽着气，该死的这太过了，他的臀瓣因为Chris的巴掌而感到火辣辣的，这一切都太过了，这让他快要兴奋过头了，他的性器在Chris的腹肌上蹭着，而Chris的巨物在他的后穴中肆虐，一次又一次的碾压过那个他身体中最脆弱的点，他感觉自己又一次到了高潮的边缘，他只是需要别人推他最后一把——然后Chris的巴掌再一次落在了他的臀瓣上，他的性器那坚硬滚烫的头部狠狠的压在了他的敏感点上——他又一次高潮了，前端没有任何的抚慰，只是在Chris的巴掌和抽插下就高潮了。他依然坐在Chris的身上，双手环住了Chris的上身，后穴紧紧的含着他那依然坚挺的阴茎抽搐着。这太过了，他要因为过多的快感窒息了，他整个人都在控制不住的抽搐着，穴肉收紧绞住了Chris的阴茎。Chris的手沿着他的脊柱在他的后背上来回抚摸，直至Isak放松下来。

可Chris还一次没有射过。

他都没有将自己的东西从Isak的体内抽出来，将身上的少年放倒在床上，面对面的用最传统的传教士体位，阴茎完全抽出再整根末入，他进入的时候Isak抵着他的嘴唇呻吟，他柔软的舌尖轻轻舔弄着Chris的唇瓣。Chris缓慢而有力的进入着Isak，他的手一直随着抽插的节奏轻轻揉捏着Isak胸前的突起。然后他的另一只手环在了Isak那有些疲软的性器上。

“不...不可以...”Isak的声音细软。“我做不到。”

“没关系的宝贝，”Chris的话对Isak而言是他永远无法反抗的魔咒。“你可以的，和我一起。叫出声来。”他的手突然开始快速撸动着Isak的性器。Isak咬着牙，浑身剧烈的打着颤，他环在Chris腰间的双腿夹紧，而Chris的性器也开始了疯狂的顶弄，臀部耸动的频率不断加快。Isak快要承受不住了，他的双腿在空中无力的踢打了几下，然后他发出了一声大声而淫乱的呻吟，他弓起后背，身体僵直，后穴的肌肉疯狂的收缩着。而Chris也低吼一声，狠狠的咬住了Isak锁骨上的皮肤，抵着他的敏感点射出一阵又一阵的温热精液。

然后Isak意识到他们没有带套。

刚想开口责备Chris的他突然呆在那里，因为Chris俯下身，用他温暖的舌头舔弄着Isak那稍稍红肿着的穴口。他将Isak的一条大腿抬起来放在自己的肩上，然后又用唇齿玩弄着Isak的阴茎和阴囊。Isak的大腿不受控制的轻轻抽动着，而Chris将两根手指探入Isak那已经熟烂的后穴，轻轻搅动着带出一股股白浊。

“不...”Isak用气声试图制止他，他真的已经没什么力气了。但是Chris又覆了上来。“你可以的，我的宝贝。你还想要吗？没有满足你是我的错，我可怜的男孩。”他的手指依然没有停止戳弄。然后他突然抽出手指，将已经又坚硬着的龟头挤入那松软红肿的后穴。Isak发出一声求饶般的哀鸣，无声的抽泣着。太多了，太满了，他会坏掉的。

Chris仿佛能读懂他的内心。“没关系的宝贝，你那么棒，我怎么会舍得让你受伤，你是我的。”  
他的手覆住了Isak放在自己小腹上的手掌，他插的那样用力，在整根末入时Isak甚至觉得自己能摸到Chris的阴茎。他的双眼已经失去了焦距，他的眼中只有Chris一人。“太深了，会怀孕的。”Isak已经几乎失去了理智，他皱起眉尖深深的倒吸一口，而Chris被他的话刺激的红了双眼。像野兽一般在Isak的体内冲刺着。如同野兽致命一击前的蓄势待发。他在Isak的呻吟和微弱的抽泣声中紧紧的抱住了身下的人，一只手抚摸着他因为汗水而湿透了的头发，摸着他光滑湿润的肌肤，感受着他快的异常的心跳，最后爆发出体液将Isak的后穴再次填满。而身下的人呜咽着，前端流出一点点透明的液体。

“你真棒，宝贝。”Isak在昏过去之前听到Chris在他耳边的低语。

*****

Isak醒来时他浑身酸痛的要死，下身清爽，Chris已经为他清理过了，但他的腰依然疼痛的受不了。而Chris正坐在他的身旁玩着手机。

“醒了？Issy宝贝。”Chris在他的额头上落下一吻。“我给你请了假，你在家好好休息吧。”他在心里叹了口气，躲了自己的宝贝这么久，知道他学习很累怕影响他晚上休息，没想到最后还是耽误了他上学，我真是个混蛋。


End file.
